


Cute.

by cry_ptid



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Also bobby is trans its not relevant to the fic but he is, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bisexual Reggie Peters (Julie and The Phantoms), Cross-Posted on Tumblr, I have asthma therefore bobby does too, I use way too much italics in all the wrong places but ignore that, Local author uses the word cute way too much in this fic, M/M, Me? Projecting onto fictional characters? More likely than youd think, Minor Alex Mercer/Willie (Julie and The Phantoms), Minor Julie Molina/Luke Patterson, Nobody is Dead, Trans Bobby Wilson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:08:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29397447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cry_ptid/pseuds/cry_ptid
Summary: Reggie is constantly in a state of gay (bi) panic and Bobby is cute.
Relationships: Bobby | Trevor Wilson/Reggie Peters
Comments: 13
Kudos: 92





	Cute.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry the summary sucks it's the best I've got also please join me in my ~boggie brainrot~ ha wait that rhymes

Reggie was kinda freaking out.

He'd asked Carrie the way to the bathroom, nodding along as he attempted to memorise her instructions- obviously unsuccessfully- and now he was stuck on the third floor of her massive mansion. 

Who even needed a house this big anyways??? he thought, turning yet another corner. It was a bit overkill in his opinion, and it wasn't like Carrie had a big family; it was only her, her father, and her brother (or so he'd been told, they'd never actually met) so what was the _need?_

Sighing, Reggie thought about turning back the way he came in hope of finding the staircase, but the sound of electric guitar halted his plans. He stayed silent, listening as the person got more and more into their playing. It was good. _Really good._

Hadn't Luke said something was missing from the band? What if this was it!?

Reggie used that thought as an excuse to follow the notes, eventually stopping at the half open door of what he guessed was a bedroom. His suspicion was confirmed when he poked his head through, and saw the source of the noise. 

_Shit. He was hot._

Reggie watched as the boy plucked his guitar strings intently, brows furrowing in concentration and _shit who was this guy?_ Was he an angel? Had Reggie gotten so lost in the mansion that he died there and this was his heaven? If this was his heaven, Reggie thought, then he wouldn't mind being dead.

Transfixed on the boy's hands playing the guitar slowly and expertly, Reggie didn't notice him looking up until he heard the scream. 

"Fucking hell, you scared the shit out of me!" The boy held a hand to his chest, eyes wide and eyebrow raised. Reggie was _so gone._

"Ah, sorry man, I was lost trying to find the bathroom and heard your guitar and uhh yeah. You're really good though, like holy shit," he rushed to apologise, admiring the way the boy's face flushed red when he complimented him.

"Thanks," he smiled, ears still tinged red, "I'm guessing you're Reggie, right? My sister talks about you a lot."

"Oh really?" Reggie asked, laughing awkwardly as his brain recounted all the stupid things he'd ever done that Carrie could've told him. "Wait, you're Carrie's brother?"

He nodded, moving his guitar from his lap so that he could stand before holding his hand out to shake. He was shorter than him by an inch or so, which was surprising as he was pretty short himself, but it was cute.

"Yeah, I'm Bobby, and don't worry she says all good things," Reggie sighed in relief, shaking his hand enthusiastically. It was warm and rough, with slightly bloody knuckles from what Reggie hoped was the harsh weather. He could feel his callouses against the back of his own hand and as he started to let go Reggie had to resist grabbing his wrist and pulling it back.

"I can't say the same about you I'm afraid," Reggie chuckled, thinking about all the times Carrie had entered the studio ranting about her "stupid brother" getting into another fight, or climbing onto the fridge to scare her at 3am. 

"Oh no," Bobby winced, "She didn't tell you about the time I stole all her left shoes did she?" 

Reggie laughed loudly, "She did actually, I remember because we were at the skate park."

Bobby groaned, massaging his temple with his fingers.

"Yeah, she didn't tell us you were hot though."

Reggie froze as Bobby's eyes shot open, processing what he had just said.

"Uhhh I mean, by hot I meant like...temperature wise, of course! Uhm yeah, you're sweaty."

Reggie could've died right there on the spot. _What the fuck was he doing!? One cute boy shakes his hand and all rational thought goes out the window?_ Oh, who was he kidding? He had no rational thought in the first place.

Closing his eyes to shield himself from his impending doom, Reggie nearly fell over when he heard a faint wheezing in front of him. Opening his eyes timidly, he saw Bobby shaking in silent laughter. Maybe his impending doom wasn't so bad after all.

"Dude," Bobby coughed, rummaging in his hoodie pocket and pulling out an inhaler, that he then puffed into his mouth, held for a second, and breathed out, " _dude._ You almost fucking killed me."

"Sorry," Reggie apologised lamely, still in shock over Bobby's silent laughter and the wide smile he now had plastered on his face. 

"No problem, your rambling was cute."

Reggie could feel his face heating up as Bobby smirked, this motherfucker was going to be the death of him. 

"I wasn't rambling, I was-"

"Calling me sweaty?" Bobby finished for him, his cute smirk still firmly on his face.

"...yeah." 

Bobby giggled and Reggie could've sworn he ascended to another plane of existence. Fuck, they'd only met like, ten minutes ago, and he was already whipped. 

"So do you want me to show you where the bathroom is?" 

"Huh?"

Bobby rolled his eyes almost fondly, "The bathroom. You were saying earlier that you couldn't find it." 

"Oh!" Reggie practically shouted, having completely forgotten about needing to go to the bathroom prior, "Oh sure man, lead the way. Your house is so big it's hard to navigate sometimes. It's like a castle."

Bobby snorted, "Well I wouldn't go that far, but I get it, Dad made me take a pic of the floor plan with my phone because I get lost so much."

Reggie chuckled as they made their way down the stairs. 

"Wow so I was on the wrong floor completely, huh?" 

He could've sworn Carrie told him the bathroom was on the third floor.

"Yep, I'm afraid so. I mean, there is a bathroom on that floor but it's an ensuite from my room or whatever, and this one's nicer so yeah."

Reggie nodded, making a mental note to ask alex what an ensuite was later, before Bobby stopped in front of a door.

"Here you go, your majesty," he said, bowing slightly as Reggie held in a laugh.

"Thank you, kind servant."

Reggie stared at Bobby for a second, attempting to engrave and memorize every detail of his smile; the way his right dimple was deeper than the left, his dark hair falling just perfectly so that it barely covered his honey coloured eyes, his lip piercing, _holy shit he had a lip piercing._

Then he realised he'd been staring for much more than a second, and proceeded to lock himself in the bathroom. 

After ten minutes of pretty much just pacing around, attempting to draw his mind away from wondering what kissing someone with a lip piercing would feel like (he guessed it'd be cold, but in a nice way) Reggie exited the bathroom. 

His stomach sunk slightly when there was no one outside the door (not that he was expecting Bobby to wait for him or anything, that'd just be weird) but he soon cheered up when he heard his friends shouting downstairs. 

"You started the movie without me!?" 

"Sorry dude," Luke said, not actually looking that sorry, "you took ages, we thought you were lost."

Reggie gasped in mock betrayal, "And it didn't occur to anyone to try and find me?"

"We figured if you needed help you'd just text us," Carrie said matter-of-factly between mouthfuls of salted caramel pretzels.

"That...makes sense actually," he said, trying to act like he hadn't forgotten he had his phone on him the whole time. Oops. 

"Where were you anyway?" Alex asked, raising his head from the nook of Willie's neck to look at him with a raised eyebrow, "It couldn't have taken you all that time to find the bathroom, right?"

"Ah," Reggie said, suddenly becoming very interested with the buttons on his leather jacket, "No, I actually ran into Carrie's brother." 

"Oooh," Julie said, her eyebrows hiring and lowering suggestively, "you finally met Bobby?"

"Yeah, I got lost and heard him playing the guitar and we talked for a bit and then he showed me the way to the bathroom."

"What a meet-cute," Willie piped up from the couch, causing Alex and the other's to snicker and Carrie to groan.

Reggie blinked, leveling them with a look, "Alright, how did you know?"

"Know what, Reginald?" Flynn asked innocently, turning around to sit on the back of the couch, facing him.

"Uhh-"

"About your crush on Bobby?" Luke suggested, as Reggie groaned.

"Yes! How did you know, I'm not _that_ obvious am I?"

"Well for starters, you couldn't stop smiling when you came in the room," Alex pointed out helpfully.

"And when Alex asked what you were doing, you started fiddling with your buttons on your jacket." Julie offered.

"Yeah!" Flynn practically shouted, "You only do that when you're hiding something, or revealing something. This time it was revealing, obviously."

 _"And_ when Julie said the name Bobby your face lit up like a golden retriever," Willie said, "So yeah dude, we all know you're whipped."

Reggie made his way towards the couch, collapsing on it dramatically and simultaneously crushing Alex, Willie, Julie, and Luke.

"He's just so cute, and have you heard him play guitar!? Luke, he's good enough to be in the band!"

"Wait, seriously!?" Luke jumped off the couch, knocking Reggie onto the floor and causing Julie to pout. 

"Yeah! He's phenomenal man. Like, my goosebumps got goosebumps!"

Luke smiled so widely it must've hurt, practically vibrating on the spot, "Carrie where's your brother, we need to talk to him ASAP!?"

"Try in the kitchen doorway," she smirked, looking too pleased with herself.

Reggie's excitement quickly turned to dread as he turned towards the kitchen doorway to see Bobby, looking at him with wide eyes. 

_Well shit._

"You didn't happen to uhh, hear all that by any chance did you?" 

Bobby ran a hand through his hair (that Reggie couldn't help but follow with his eyes, briefly wondering whether he would ever get to do that himself, and just how soft it would be if he did) subconsciously, biting down on his bottom lip, "Uhm yeah, sorta."

They looked at eachother in silence, before Carrie sighed, "Robert I swear to god if you don't ask for Reginald's number right now and then moan to me about it for the rest of the week, I will break you." 

If looks could kill, Bobby would be Carrie's murderer. 

"Reggie, do you want to come into the kitchen for a second? Away from my _horrible_ sister?

"Yeah, of course," Reggie agreed quickly. At least if he turned him down all his friends wouldn't be able to see. 

Once Bobby had flipped off his sister and shut the kitchen door, he turned to face him, tapping his foot nervously.

Reggie tried not to let tears pick his eyes as Bobby's mouth opened. It was just another rejection- from a really cute and talented and funny guy- he would be fine.

"I would really love to go out with you some time. If you want that is."

Reggie gaped at him in disbelief.

"Seriously!?"

Bobby chuckled, "Yeah _seriously._ You're cute and funny and I heard from Carrie that you play bass which is fuckin awesome."

Reggie blushed down to his neck, "Wow uhm- do you want my number?"

Bobby chuckled again, fondly, "That'd be nice." 

They clumsily exchanged numbers, Reggie's fingers lingering on Bobby's for a little longer than necessary whilst giving his phone back.

"Hey are you doing anything this afternoon?" Bobby asked, handing his phone back and burying his hands in his hoodie pocket.

Reggie thought about the movie marathon all his friends were attending right now in the living room.

"Nah, why?"

"Do you wanna come to the arcade with me? I need to win as many tickets as possible for the giant bear."

Reggie gasped loudly, "Dude that's like over a million tickets!" 

Bobby smiled smugly, "Yeah I'm currently at nine thousand and two so there's not too many to go."

"How the _fuck_ have you got that many?"

"A mix of bitterness, spite and the need to win that teddy bear to be honest," Bobby shrugged as Reggie laughed noisily. 

"Incredible. We'd better get going then."

Bobby nodded, grabbing his bag as Reggie thanked the lord he'd remembered to bring his wallet. 

"Hey, where are you two going?" Carrie asked as they exited the kitchen, loud enough to draw everyone else's attention.

"The arcade," Bobby answered, rolling his eyes at her.

"Hey, wait!" Luke shouted, jumping up off the couch, "Don't think that just because Reggie likes you that you don't have to audition for the band! Also hurt him and I'll kill you."

Everyone nodded in agreement as Reggie groaned.

"Guys..."

"Nah it's fine," Bobby interrupted, smiling at him, "I would never."

Reggie blushed madly as Bobby took his hand in his and squeezed it lightly. (He tried not to think about how perfect their hands looked together, and how nicely they fit with eachother.) 

Seemingly satisfied with his declaration, the group nodded.

"Good," Flynn spoke up, "now be gone gays!"

Everyone laughed, saying- or shouting in Luke's case- their goodbyes as Reggie and Bobby walked out of the room.

Walking with Bobby's hand in his down the streets of LA wasn't the way Reggie had predicted this day would turn out, but he definitely wasn't complaining.

**Author's Note:**

> Carrie definitely sent Reggie the wrong way so that he'd meet Bobby because Bobby is a lonely, stubborn bastard who won't let her set him up on blind dates.
> 
> Also when Bobby wins the giant bear he gives it to Reggie.
> 
> Scream at me about Boggie on tumblr: @nickalicious


End file.
